The Kira Within
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: He never really knew, in the end. A story explaining Light's reasoning for murders, and his love. Angst/Romance, L/Light shoen ai


He never really knew, in the end.

Light Yagami, an 18-year-old boy who lives in the Kanto region of Tokyo. He never really knew who.

Who he loved...

Light, one day, picked up a black notebook. It had powers anyone wants deep down...the power to kill.

The Death Note.

The Death Note came along with a shinigami, by the name of Ryuk. The shinigami which could only be seen and heard by the owner of the Death Note, the shinigami who also had his own Death Note.

He used it to his advantage, Ryuk and the Death Note, to kill all criminals and whoever got in his way. He was a careless, unloving, monster, who didn't know how to love. The only thing stopping him from killing the whole world was Light Yagami.

Light Yagami never used the Death Note. He left it locked in his drawer, the one to the right with the key thrown onto the floor. Light Yagami was caring, loving, and liked the world the way it was.

The "He" Light Yagami was blocking was Kira.

Kira was the deep down feeling in Light, who wanted the Death Note. We all have a Kira inside of us, it's just how we keep it in is what makes us. Light was extremely good at keeping his Kira inside, until...

Until that damned notebook.

Light let the Kira take over. Light didn't want to, but he had to...the Kira would kill him otherwise...

Until Light met a man by the name of Ryuga.

Ryuga was not his real name of course. Light never knew his real name. Ryuga also went by Ryuzaki, or the simplest, and most famous, L.

Suddenly Light's life wasn't so empty. Light fought to stay alive, fought just so he could see this man. But as to why, he didn't know.

L was a clever man. L almost caught Kira. The Kira who was taking over slowly. L also caught Kira's helper, a female by the name of Misa who also let her Kira take over. The two Kiras were suspected and put under surveillance, who dragged Misa and Light along.

But the first Kira, the one in Light, had a plan.

After 13 days, the Kira's had both left, leaving Light and Misa to finish the over 50 day sentence alone.

Light, innocent again, aimed to catch this ugly thing that was using him.

But he walked into a trap.

He and Misa were both taken over again. By, again, the notebook. The notebook, The Death Note, is a powerful thing. It sucks the Kira out of people and lets it take over it's host.

The first Kira, the one in Light, was tired of Light's whining about L. The Kira killed L.

With nothing but a heart attack.

Holding L in his arms, Light realized what he and the notebooks had done. He cursed silently at the Kira in him, the silently turned into an empty shell.

Again, what Kira wanted.

But Kira wasn't expecting interference. Two new opponents came and screwed it up. Light, as an empty shell, didn't even care.

Kira brought Light to his death. Lying there, all bloody and dirty, Light came back suddenly. The pain had been too much for Kira, and he ran away. In a futile attempt, Light got up, confused as to where he was, and ran away.

Ran and ran and ran.

Light stumbled into a building, collapsed onto a staircase, and saw a ghostly image of L in front of him.

"I'm....going to see you....in heaven...." Light muttered, when Kira came back.

"No...we wont....I won L! I-" By this time, Light had half of the control.

"No,I wont-I won-I wo-no! L-"

The Kira was too strong. he silenced Light, and left, in time for Ryuk to write Light's name down.

But Light had one more thing to say to the ghostly L.

"I-I loved...you!" He yelled, muttering at the end of the sentence.

And that was the end. The end of an empty shell being used. Being used for murder.

----

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there, another short story 8D I wrote this out of boredom because one day the internet was down, so, yeahh XD

Thanks to my beta spock-of-the-fridge for the title! 8D

ANDD...Shades of Grey chapter 7 is IN THE WORKS 8D I need to add some more, but it'll be short because my muse is a betch. XD

Read and Review, please!


End file.
